I'll sing (my love) for you
by Kotori Yui
Summary: AU story! - The best way Ace found to confess was through a song.
1. Side A: 1

**Yô minna -0-)/  
** **The idea for this fic appeared bc I've downloaded a song where Ace was singing and I just... GAAAH *^* I fell in love, such a perfect voice QwQ** ❤ **(even though the song is sad pwp) and, after raping the re~play button so many times, I thought "why not writing something like this?" and, well, here it is :3  
** **Just saying... this was supposed to be a damn one~shot, but it was getting too long thus I'm dividing it ^u^ I think it'll have 3 chaps and an extra bc while writing this I just had a sudden idea and I'm gonna do it :3**

 **Oh; Oh ~o~ a little warning, this is full of some of my headcanons xD so sorry if I spoiled the characters a bit hahaha  
Then please, go enjoy the first chap :3 *mistakes ahead :v be careful with your eyes* ~**

* * *

 **Side A: Ace**

* * *

 **~ 1 ~**

* * *

Ace was, like always, sitting on one of the many steps of the staircase placed near Luffy's classroom. The younger boy was, like always, leaning over one of the many windows on the corridor of school, socializing with his friends. The group of his friends today was bigger. Luffy had many friends, Ace had noticed that by now. But then again, the boy was like the sun; always brightening everybody's day with his cheerfulness. Ace felt in that way, especially, when Luffy smiled. His smile was the most perfect thing on earth's face. It was innocent, true and so lively; it easily dragged people into his carefree world like a major force. Like a magnet. Luffy's smile always made his heart race like crazy. But that was just normal; after all, Ace had fallen so quickly, so stupidly, so utterly in love with Luffy because of that smile of his.

"Your stupidity tires my brain."

"Huh?" Ace looked at the source of that calm statement. His best friend, Marco, just stared at him with that usual blank expression of his, so Ace didn't really know from where that sudden insult had come.

"Why don't you just tell him you like him?" Marco asked simply, not really too interested in the subject. However he was starting to get tired of seeing his friend loving the younger boy from afar and not doing anything about it.

"How can I possibly tell him that?"

"With your mouth?" Marco deadpanned which made Ace stare at him dryly.

"Marco, please, shut up."

"Yes, yes. But you know…" The blond started, looking in Luffy's direction. "…if you don't do it, someone else might do it in your place."

After those restless words, Ace looked at the object of all his affection and saw how a dark haired guy whispered, boldly, in Luffy's ear. Whatever it had been that he had whispered, made Luffy laugh aloud, to then lean over him and smile very tenderly.

Ace's heart stopped beating for a split second. What he had just seen made his heart hurt incredibly, yet, not too long after that pain was transformed into jealousy and annoyance. Truth to be told, Ace felt like standing up, walking towards that fucking bastard and beat the crap out of him, so he would know that he wasn't allowed to touch on his Luffy. Though Luffy was not his. Luffy wasn't even aware of Ace's feelings for him, nor the urge he had to monopolize him. Luffy wasn't aware of anything, even though Ace was one of his many friends as well.

"If he likes them, who am I to interfere?" He ended up uttering the painful truth. Because he knew that if Luffy liked someone, then he had to accept it and let him go. Even though he had never had him in the first place.

"You're so stupid!" Marco growled standing up. He seriously didn't know what else to say to make Ace do the right thing. Anything he suggested would just be rejected. Therefore he wouldn't insist anymore. "Well it's up to you dude, seriously. I just said that because watching you craving someone's attention is tiresome."

"Yes, Marco-sama is such a good friend."

"I am. And just to prove it to you," Marco leaned ever so slightly to Ace, grabbing and lifting his chin lightly up with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "…if you ever need some comfort, just say so, I'll be more than willing to give it to you. I think it would be pretty interesting seeing you writhing in pleasure beneath me."

Ace smirked back, copying every single gesture of his friend; his hand grabbed Marco's chin bringing the male closer to him. Not too long after, he said, "My, I think that the contrary would be way more interesting. Why not having you writhing in pleasure beneath me? I think you would be such a cute bottom."

"Is that a possible challenge?" Marco asked.

"Maybe." Ace replied.

And, all of a sudden, a third voice sounded interrupting their teasing moment very cheerfully.

"Ace!"

Said male looked in the owner of that voice's way with surprised wide eyes. "Lu-Luffy?" He shoved Marco away and felt how his heartbeat increased suddenly. Had Luffy heard their conversation? He really hoped not. He didn't want the boy to misinterpret anything. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by." Luffy said with a grin and then took the opportunity to stare at Marco with great seriousness, his grin no longer adorning his features. His orbs stared at him for long enough to leave the older teen confused and surprised. "Né Ace," His eyes looked back at the other male, utterly ignoring Marco's presence. "...won't you sing today?"

"Eh? I-I forgot my guitar at home. I was kinda late." Ace replied, though he was a little taken aback with Luffy's question.

"Pretty late dude. How many times have I told you not to stay up 'till late at night?" Marco teased and Ace stared at him amused.

"Maybe you should start calling me to tell me to go to bed." Ace teased back.

"Maybe I should."

Marco and Ace smirked at each other. Luffy, nonetheless, stared once again at the blond. Marco noticed and looked at the younger boy taken aback, yet again. Had he said or done something wrong? So far, he didn't recall anything like that. But the younger boy seemed quite irritated. Or was he just seeing things?

"Ace!" Luffy said louder than he had intended and even him seemed surprised at his own reaction. The older male looked at him surprised as well. Luffy cleared his throat and added, "It's a shame that you forgot your guitar at home. I was looking forward to listen to you singing today too." The boy confessed smiling brightly, making Ace's heart thump painfully fast against his chest. The surprise, however, could be easily seen in his face. From all the things he was hoping Luffy to perhaps say, something as breath taking as that wasn't for sure one of them.

Ace's cheeks gained a pale pink color as he suddenly felt embarrassed. He moved one of his hands to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously; sheepishly. His lips were curved in a small shy smile as he did so. _Thump Thump... Thump Thump..._ His heart kept beating unstoppably, in a strange feeling of bliss. Just that simple sentence had made him so incredibly happy, that he felt that he could live forever because of it. Gosh, he was an hopeless idiot, but he couldn't help it.

"Y-You were?" He asked hopeful to listen to those words all over again, although he knew it was something improbable of happening.

"Hum, I was." The other boy confirmed cheerfully, smiling from ear to ear while looking at him. Sudden butterflies fluttered their wings all over his stomach, weakening him against that perfect sight. Ace just loved that smile so much... The day he had met Luffy for the first time; the day he also fell in love at the first sight, the boy had smiled at him like that too. It had been an unforgettable sight, so whenever his eyes saw it, his heart would flutter.

"I like your voice a lot, Ace." Luffy added, unexpectedly, bringing him back from that world of memories of his. Ace's heart stopped beating, however thoughts like, this day had to be his luckiest day ever, crossed his mind and he just felt that he would have an heart attack at any moment. Luffy's next words, nevertheless, crushed all the happy feelings that had grown within him so far. "And my friends too. Especially Nami and Vivi. They asked me if you would sing today too, that's why I came here to know because they know that we are friends."

Ace opened his mouth, but thankfully the bell rang and he felt relieved. He just didn't really know what to say as he wasn't expecting those words. Although, he should have known that all the happiness he had felt had just been too good to be true. The teen got up, with a heavy sensation in his heart that was becoming too painful to bear by the second. He looked at Luffy with a small smile, and caressed the younger boy's head softly. Luffy gasped in surprise, but before he had the time to say anything, Ace spoke.

"I see. Well, please apologize to them in my place." The older male turned around and slowly began to walk towards his next class, Marco following right behind him. Truth to be told, Ace felt more like he was going to a funeral. What a way of killing his happiness. But then again, it had all been his own fault for getting so hopeful over nothing. The sad teen sighed frustrated and exasperated. He was a real idiot.

Marco looked at Ace's back, feeling all the sadness that irradiated from him. Honestly, not even him was expecting to hear those last words from the younger boy's mouth. But then again, Luffy was totally oblivious of Ace's feelings for him, so it was only normal for him to hurt Ace without even being aware of it. Still, there was something about Luffy that bothered him; he just couldn't really figure out what it was exactly.

Marco pulled Ace closer to him friendly, with an arm wrapped around his neck. "So Ace, why don't you sing him your feelings?" Even though the other male was hurt, Marco believed that he should still tell Luffy how he truly felt. Even if things didn't go well for his best friend, at least their kouhai wouldn't hurt him that much anymore.

"Huh? Didn't you just see what happened over there? He sees me as nothing else but a friend. Why should I just dig my own cave? It was pretty painful hearing that just now, and I don't really feel like hearing it again, thank you very much."

Marco sighed and added, "Dude, he just said that he likes your voice a lot. Did you also hear that?"

"So do his friends." Now it was Ace's turn to sigh. He knew that Marco only wanted the best for him and was just trying to help, still he couldn't agree with his friend. Ace felt a pang in his heart. Suffering from a one-sided love was really awful. "Seriously, there's no point for me to tell him-"

All of a sudden Ace felt how something pulled at his shirt. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes were instantly widened at the sight of Luffy's hand grasping his shirt tightly in order to prevent him from walking.

"Luffy…?" He uttered slowly.

The younger boy took some time to actually talk, but when he did so he did it pleadingly, making Ace's heart beat hopefully one more time.

"Tomorrow, don't forget your guitar." For brief moments they remained quiet, immobile in the middle of the corridor of school and the crowd of people gathering in it. Their eyes stared intensely at each other's, completely unable of looking away. Ace didn't really know what was happening, but somehow his heartbeat increased. There was something about Luffy that gave him more hope. Should he consider Marco's words after all? But, what if this was just another illusion created by his hope? What if Luffy was saying this in the name of all of his friends who liked to hear him singing in break times too? Damn, he was thinking way too much. Either way he would bring his guitar tomorrow because he wanted, since it helped him to relax.

"Sure." Ace smiled at the younger boy not too sure of his own decision. However, as soon as he saw Luffy's happy features spoiling the serious and strange expression from before, his doubts were all washed away in an instant.

"Great. Then, I've got to go now. Bye Ace."

Ace could only stare, dumbfounded; dazed at Luffy's cheerfulness, at the younger boy's back as he ran fast, perhaps to not get late at his next class.

"Ace, we're gonna be late." Marco's voice brought him back to reality. However he didn't really get alarmed in the slightest. His eyes, were still glued at the place where Luffy had disappeared in the middle of the crowd of students. He couldn't really react differently. Gosh, how did Luffy had such control over him? Anything the boy said just took him either to hell or to heaven. Argh, Ace was way too weak! When had he gotten so weak? God!

"Dude, stop spacing out!" Marco smacked him on the head. Ace glared at him. "Also..."

"Hum?" The dark haired teen frowned, expecting the blond's words.

"You should totally follow my advice." He winked knowingly, somehow adding more hope to the already existing one inside Ace.

Should he really do it?

"Now, let's hurry up. Thatch's gonna get mad if we get late!" Marco stated and Ace smirked knowingly at him.

"Thatch-sensei would punish you in private then, right? We can't let that happen."

"Shut up." Marco was suddenly flustered. Ace, on the other hand, felt much more relieved. He would surely think about his best friend's advice.

* * *

For the next two weeks Ace didn't do anything but making covers of songs, so he could use them to confess his feelings for Luffy. Subtly, because he didn't really want an answer, since he already knew what Luffy thought of him. Besides, Marco was right and now that he had thought about things, Ace would be more than satisfied if the boy knew how he felt towards him; even if his feelings weren't reciprocated. He only hoped he could convey his feelings well. Would Luffy even get the message?

 _"Stop it Ace, you're thinking too much."_

Even if he didn't get it at first, Ace would do his best until his feelings reached Luffy.

* * *

 **Aah, the song Ace sings is perfect (chap 2 is written already :v but I'm not gonna post it just yet bc I'm a sadistic woman who likes to make readers suffer +w+ fufufu ~ lmao) *dat aside* no, I am not a MarcoAce shipper, not at all! Tbh, I'm very loyal to my OTPs, so AceLu 4ever OnO)/! (I just can't imagine them with anyone else but each other x'3** ❤ **) But, I can totally picture Ace's and Marco's friendship like that.. both "flirting" with each other just bc lmao. also, Marco and Thatch are a thing in this just bc I wanted Marco to b in a relationship with someone xD thus Thatch it is hahahaha (surprisingly I don't dislike the idea, wow OvO xD)**

 **QwQ I wanted to write something more 'pink' but this is more like 'light red' yet ~v~ well, I'm still gonna write the 'pink' AceLu fic in da future xD  
Anyways, see u in chap 2 ~ bye~bye, **❤ **⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu***


	2. Side A: 2

**Hey :3 ~ here I am with chap 2.**

 **Replying to the guest~san who kindly left a review... Yes, that is the song I talked about. It's really precious pwp** ❤ **I really love Ace's voice *-* I wish I could have more songs sung by him, unfortunatelly, and after looking through the whole hikari no akari website, I couldn't find anything else T_T ugh** 💔 **maa, if I really can't find anything, I guess I'll just keep raping the re~play button u.u. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chap as well :3 (i know u will hate me at the end, though :v haha)  
Also, thanks to ASLfangirl for the kind and motivating review as well (◡‿◡) I hope you can enjoy this chap too (let's see if you don't abandon the fic in the way haha)**

 **Anyways, I don't usually 'reveal' the songs I write about in the beginning of the chap, however this time I'll do it just in case someone wants to check it out before reading =). The song I chose for Ace to confess to Luffy is the most perfect song ever x) (pretty obvious too lol) I bet that everyone might like it. I can totally picture Ace singing this, that's also one of the reasons for me to chose it :3.  
Song: Ai uta by GReeeeN however there's a cover version that I adore a lot, so if you want to check it out too (also u can turn on the eng subs in this one ;D) then try: Kobasolo & Lefty Hand Cream - Aiuta**

 **My notes are always so long... forgive me u.u  
Then, pls go enjoy the chap :3 ~ **

* * *

**~ 2 ~**

* * *

Discreetly, Marco looked at the place where Luffy and his gang of friends used to be gathered every day at break time. And, as usual, they were all there. Surprisingly, there seemed to be more girls today. Well, that didn't really matter anyways. Marco's orbs met Luffy and he instantly smirked. The boy seemed to be very interested in Ace's voice like he had admitted two weeks ago. Although Ace had been singing every day, all for Luffy and his friends, the boy just didn't seem to get tired of his senpai's voice. But Marco wondered how he would react today. He was really curious to know. After all, today, Ace's song would be directed exclusively at their kouhai. Marco didn't really find any problem so far, since Luffy's eyes were uniquely staring at Ace, and the guitar he had placed over his lap. It was as if nothing else mattered to the boy but Ace; his guitar and especially, Marco believed, his voice. Well, that was great. It was just what they wanted.

Or so he thought.

"Ace he's looking at you, you can start." Marco said not taking his eyes off of the boy. Brief minutes passed and still no song. Finding it strange, Marco looked away from Luffy for the first time, in order to stare at his best friend and when he did so, Marco sighed not really surprised at the sight of Ace.

"I-I-I d-d-don't think I can. There seems to be a massive earthquake right now. It's all shaking like crazy!" Ace stuttered, trembling wildly from head to toe. His face was also a bit pale, so Marco assumed that he was extremely nervous; more than usual at least.

"You're the only one shaking over here! For Christ's sake Ace..." Marco smacked him on the head, and such gesture brought the nervous teen back to life. "You're such a pain in the butt! Say, don't you want him to acknowledge your feelings for him, even if he doesn't reciprocate them?" Ace hesitated for brief seconds, but then he nodded affirmatively." Then, grab the damn guitar and play the shitty love song! With luck he won't get it." Marco said those last words as a way to tease and relax his best friend at the same time, yet they only had the opposite effect.

"Y-You..." Ace swallowed hard. "You really think that my feelings won't reach him?"

Marco sighed yet again. "Shit, I was joking! C'mon, just sing and let's see what happens then okay?"

Ace faced Marco seriously, taking a short moment to think quickly over things, and with a soft smile he said, "Yeah, you're right." He took a deep breath as he placed the guitar in the right position on his lap; his fingers playing lightly over the thin strings of it. "Okay, here it goes nothing."

In less than a second, Ace's guitar... his voice... the love song in which he had spent so much of his time creating a cover for, sounded softly throughout the corridors of school, making people here and there stop what they were doing in order to listen to the soft melody and the sweet gentle voice singing it.

 _🎸 "Hey, the one I love" please try to listen me out without laughing_  
 _"I love you" is a bit cliché_  
 _But there are no other words to express how I feel 🎸_

 **ThumpThump-ThumpThump-ThumpThump-ThumpThump...**

He could hear his strong heartbeat clearly well, sounding against his eardrums. Not even the sound of his guitar or his voice could muffle it. Ace felt like it would burst at any moment. It was painfully beating against his ribcage, making it harder to breathe and to sing by the second. Still, he would keep doing it. Never in his whole life had he been this nervous and anxious. This was the first time for him. But, perhaps that was something normal, after all this was the first time he had fallen in love with someone else for real.

He knew it was much more than a simple crush because of the way the other boy made him feel. Every single day his feelings for Luffy would increase in one way or another, and this simply because of small gestures and actions. Truth to be told, Luffy didn't need to do too much for Ace to love him the way he did each passing day. It all felt so magical that he could hardly believe it yet. Ace just couldn't get enough of Luffy; his voice, his eyes, his smile… he just wanted to make them his. Ace knew that he was very possessive, but who wouldn't be for love? It was just that each time his beloved spoke, he wanted to listen to more of what he had to say. The way Luffy spoke, always so enthusiastically; so full of life, made him more eager and needy to keep listening to the boy. And then there were his eyes that always saw him in the purest ways ever. His eyes that always smiled kindly at him, along with that bright smile of his that Ace adored so much; that made his heart flutter each time. Ah jeez, he just loved him so much and he didn't even know why exactly. But it wasn't needed a reason; Ace loved Luffy simply because it was Luffy.

Ace's fingers pressed lightly... carefully... lovingly the strings of his guitar, one after the other, creating the acoustic love melody, and as he kept singing with his gentle tone of voice, he wondered: what was Luffy doing? How had he reacted? Was he still there, listening to him; his feelings? Had he, maybe if just a tiny bit, understood the meaning of that love song? Had Ace's feelings reached him? So many questions; so many doubts; so many feelings... and he couldn't do anything to stop them from increasing within him.

The dark haired male felt so tempted to look at the other teen, but he knew that if he ever did so while singing, then he would lose all the courage he had gathered to portray his love through that song. Therefore, Ace resisted to that urge. He could look at the boy once he finished singing him his love, but for now, he would just keep doing it. Ace would put his heart and his feelings in every single word he sang. He would make sure to reach him.

 _🎸 I'll send you a shitty love song_  
 _And let's swear to God that "I freaking love you"_  
 _As long as my voice continues_  
 _I'll keep singing my love for you 🎸_

Ace's guitar created the last musical notes and the song, eventually, came to an end. The first thing Ace did was taking a deep breath with closed eyes. He was trying to absorb all the lingering feelings from that love song. Thankfully he was more relaxed now than when he first began singing. Ace, slowly, opened his eyes and with nothing else in mind, he looked for Luffy. His anxious orbs searched in the middle of all his friends for the figure of the cheerful boy, but astonishingly, Ace couldn't see him anywhere. Frustration grew inside him. Had all he sang been in vain? Because if Luffy wasn't there, listening to his feelings, then nothing made sense.

Ace felt a sharp pang in his heart and looked away from Luffy's excited group of friends. At least someone had liked his cover. But, what meaning did it have, if the one to whom this had been sung was not there?

"Ace, are you okay?"

He heard Marco asking, but he suddenly didn't have the strength or the will to answer.

God... Why was it so bittersweet to love someone?

* * *

During the rest of the week, Ace kept doing the same; singing his feelings to Luffy through different songs; different words and expressions. Nevertheless, in the end, the result would always be the same: Luffy would be missing and Ace would always get that feeling of emptiness inside him, wondering if Luffy had even heard the whole song and if that was perhaps his way of showing him that he was not interested.

While he had gotten used to the strong beat of his heart and to the feeling of anxiety and nervousness while singing, Ace was tired of getting the same reaction from the boy already. It was tiresome because it was too painful and he hated to feel like that. Thus, today, he would sing his love for Luffy for the last time, as he was not any idiot who didn't get the meaning of all this already. Well, it had been good while it had lasted, but now things had reached their end and it was time for Ace to just give up for once and for all, and forget the boy.

But, shit, this was really painful. Now that things had come to this point, even though Ace had always known what Luffy thought of him; even though he wasn't expecting any kind of answer, he still would have never started this whole plan of confessing to Luffy through love songs, if he knew it would be this hard. He was even more depressed now. However he knew that this would pass. With time the pain would go away; and so would his feelings for Luffy. So he just had to distract his brain from day one. And in the end, with some luck, he would still be able to remain as Luffy's friend-

He stopped abruptly.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight.

His heart stopped beating for a split second.

His acoustic guitar almost slipped from his grasp, but hopefully his hands grabbed it in time.

A soft breeze, coming from the open window placed near one of the many staircases of school, caressed his cheeks, leaving behind a bitter feeling within him.

Luffy, the one he loved the most; the one who had so easily stolen his heart, had now broken it into tiny little pieces. Ace had always been suspicious of the boy's relationship with that Trafalgar guy, but seeing the distressing confirmation with his own eyes was far from being painful. It was extremely unbearable. Painfully unbearable. It was ripping his heart apart again and again and again and... Ah shit! He couldn't take it anymore.

Ace made sure not to make a single sound as he left, since he did not want to disturb the lovey-dovey couple and their kissing moment- fuck, who was he trying to fool out? He just didn't want the boy to see him looking this pathetic. He felt like crying. For the first time, Ace really wanted to cry. Yet he wouldn't do it. His pride wouldn't ever allow him to cry in public. But he would surely do it later, as soon as he was alone. Or with Marco. He would allow his best friend to see that pathetic side of him.

"Shit" Maybe in the end, Ace couldn't remain as Luffy's friend.

* * *

 **This fic is so like 'please notice me kouhai' lmao omg poor bby Ace TAT Luffy no baka, you should be noticing your senpai! Nah, you'll see xP it's all for the drama (ono)/. And, just like I'm not a MarcoAce shipper, I'm not a LawLu shipper either :v just saying xD I ship Law with someone else :3 ~  
**

 **Also, I've added in the beginning of chap 1 a 'kind of' title bc I wanna name the extra of the fic and I felt that it'd make more sense if I named the other 3 chapters too =). The name I gave them is: _Side A: Ace_.**

 **Then, I'll see you on chap 3 and all the 'pink' feels kyan** ❤ **～('▽^人) ~  
** **Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


	3. Side A: 3

**Yô ^0^)/! Uwaah, this took me too long to update ~v~ gomen.  
**

 **Aah~ there's nothing better than listening to 'pink' songs to write 'pink' stuff :3 ~ I'm glad I downloaded OSTs from shoujo animes uwu aah~**

 **In reply to the guest~san who's currently hating me(like i had said u_u); I hope that by the end of this, you can like me again nvn)b. Once again, thanks for the review :3 ~  
As for the rest of the people who took some of their time to kindly review as well, arigatou (≧◡≦)**❤ **let's hope you'll like this chapter a bit more :3 (though, don't expect too much from it xD this is pure fluff and kawaiiness uwu no more and no less~)**

 **As usual, pls ignore my ugly mistakes and enjoy the chap x'3!**

* * *

 **~ 3 ~**

* * *

Rain... Ace used to hate it; then he learned to like it, but now he didn't know how to feel about it anymore. The reason was simple and it had a single name: _"Luffy"_ his lips murmured as he looked through the window of his room. Ace didn't see the boy since the day he had found out the truth behind his relationship with the other lucky bastard. Although they went to the same school, Ace avoided all the places where he knew the other teen would be. It wasn't that he didn't want to see him; he wanted, so bad he could barely restrain himself, still he couldn't do it. It hurt just thinking of the boy so Ace didn't even want to possibly think of how much it would hurt seeing him. Argh, he was getting depressed again. That's why he couldn't think of Luffy. He should just get dressed and go to school like always. That, at least, would distract his brain. Yes, that's what he would do.

Still, the soft pounding of the rain against the window, made him feel nostalgic. Inevitably, while dressing his school uniform, Ace remembered the day he first met Luffy, and the way he so easily fell in love with the boy.

* * *

 _Ace's large hand grabbed his transparent umbrella from the middle of so many more. Usually at this time of the day, even more if it was raining, there wouldn't be many people at school anymore. But today seemed to be different for some reason. Perhaps it was something related to clubs' activities, and so people had been stuck on school...? Well, either way, he didn't really care about it. Soon enough he would be leaving anyways._

 _The teen pressed the small button of the umbrella down, and with a click it opened. He wasn't that attached to umbrellas in truth, however since he had his guitar he couldn't afford to let it get wet, so he preferred to protect it. His umbrella was large enough to cover him, his guitar that was inside its bag over his shoulder, and one more person. If not for his mother, his umbrella would be one of the smallest ones. But the woman wanted him to cover himself up as best as he could so who was him to disobey her?_

 _More than ready to go, Ace supported the umbrella against one of his shoulders, when suddenly an hand over his arm along with a cheerful voice interrupted him._

 _"Né, can you share your umbrella with me until the station?"_

 _Ace looked at the source of that unknown voice, and his eyes saw a boy not much younger than him, but in comparison shorter than him for a couple of inches. The boy was looking back at him with a very large smile on his lips brightening his already lively features in an incredible way. And, without an apparent reason, Ace's heart raced at the sight of that smile. No... Not just the boy's smile but the teen himself. Ace had never seen someone like him; smiling so brightly, so purely at someone else without a special reason. The boy's smile had reached his heart so fast and so easily, that he could barely believe it._

 _If that hadn't been enough, when he tried to actually form words to reply to the boy, the only things his mouth let out were incoherent stutters. He felt a sudden heat over his cheeks and ears, and even his hands started to tremble as they grabbed the umbrella that now shook very softly against his shoulder. Ace just stood still, looking at the younger boy and stuttering like an idiot. What the hell was his problem? He hadn't ever behaved in such a way before._

 _The boy furrowed his brows in confusion. "What? What is it? I don't understand what you're saying." He stated the obvious, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side in a funny way._

"Geez, that you don't understand me I already know." _Ace thought feeling even more embarrassed._

 _"I... What... You... Don't..." He tried again but the result was the same._

 _"I still don't get it. Ah! Maybe you don't want to share your umbrella with me...? Is that it? Oh c'mon, don't be so selfish and mean. It's just until the station. You're going there too, right?" The boy asked pouting. Ace found it adorable, but as soon as he thought that, he slapped himself mentally. What now?_

"Wait-"

 _How did the boy know that he was also going to the station?_

"Oh I see. Of course it's that."

 _Perhaps the boy knew that because almost everyone had to go there to actually go home. Seriously, what the hell was his problem? He couldn't even think straight anymore! What had this boy done to him all of a sudden? As far as he knew this was the first time he was seeing him, so why had he gotten so stupid in so little time?_

 _Ace looked away momentarily so he could calm down, from whatever it was that he had, and then he looked at the boy one more time. This time he realized what he hadn't previously; the boy was from his school too. That one was obvious though; and he was a second year..._

 _"So?"_

 _The younger teen asked interrupting his trail of thought. Honestly, Ace felt a tiny bit nervous around the boy, though he had no idea why. Sill, he couldn't keep acting like an idiot. He had at least to try harder and talk to the boy. With real words like any normal human being._

 _Softly, Ace's middle finger poked the boy's forehead. His mouth grinned at the fast way the other teen's hand caressed the place where he had been hit._

 _"What was that for?" He asked irritated._

 _"You should be more polite when talking to your senpai." Ace said in order to tease him. It looked like, somehow, he had gotten much calmer. Thankfully. "Try again and I may think of taking you with me."_

 _The younger teen remained quiet, observing him for a couple of seconds and pouting. Yet, realizing that the older male wouldn't change his mind, his eyes looked away for a brief instant, as his mouth uttered the magical words "Can you share your umbrella with me, please?" Ace knew that the boy had to feel at least a little annoyed, still he felt like teasing him a bit more._

 _"Where is the 'senpai'?"_

 _"… senpai"_

 _Ace's heart raced. Why though, he did not know. Perhaps because the boy had looked too adorable while saying that, pouting and so against his will._

"Okay Ace, that doesn't sound good at all. Let's just move on."

 _"Very well. Because you did so well, I'll share my umbrella with you." If his heart had raced previously without a reason, now it almost exploded inside his chest at the so amazingly large smile the boy showed him yet again. Ace felt like he had given the entire world to the boy, when in truth he had simply agreed in sharing his umbrella with him. What was that boy's problem? No, wait; what was his problem for reacting at every single thing the boy did or said? God he was acting so stupidly! He almost looked like his classmate, Boa Hancock, whenever she was rambling unstoppably over her crush, some Luffy guy or whatever, about how cute he was and how much he made her heart race like crazy. Jeez, he needed to stop behaving like an idiot so he would stop looking like Boa._

 _"O-Okay, let's go then." He said making some room for the boy under the umbrella. Not even a full second had passed, and the boy was already next him ready to go to the station. Ace's heart just kept racing and he was totally clueless as to why. Gosh, he really needed some help to understand his stupid self._

* * *

 _They hadn't uttered a single word in more than half of their way to the station. Every now and then, without a real motive, Ace would look at the boy out of the corner of his eye, curious to know what his expression would look like. And, to his surprise, the other teen seemed content enough even in the middle of so much silence. If not for the rain hitting his transparent umbrella and the asphalt, the silence would be absolute, as there wasn't anyone in the streets and cars weren't allowed where they were passing by._

 _Usually Ace hated the silence. He found it uncomfortable. Unpleasant. If people were together, then they should talk right? At least that's what he thought. However with this boy, someone he had met a couple of minutes ago, could turn the unpleasant silence into something comfortable. Perhaps because they didn't know each other, they didn't know what to talk about. What to say; what to share with one another other than the umbrella. But Ace didn't dislike the silence between them. He felt comfortable and he could honestly bear it for an entire day without complaining._

"What a strange boy." _He thought with a soft smile inevitably spoiling his features._

 _Though he wasn't minding the strangely pleasant silence, Ace wanted to talk more to the boy. He was curious. He wanted to know more about someone as cheerful, as lively and straightforward as that teen. It wasn't everyday that he met someone like him after all._

 _Thus, without hesitating anymore, Ace decided to break the silence._

 _"You don't seem to be someone who minds getting wet in the rain."_

 _The younger teen looked up quite surprised. He wasn't probably expecting Ace to talk. Or maybe, he wasn't expecting him to say that. Either way, now it was too late to go back to the comfortable silence. He just hoped the boy didn't ignore him._

 _Thankfully, the boy did answer him._

 _"I don't." He simply said and Ace couldn't help but get surprised._

 _"Then why asking me to share my umbrella with you?"_

 _The boy stopped abruptly. Ace was forced to do the same as he didn't want him to get wet. Confusion was what the teen's reaction awoke in him._

 _After a long moment of silence, the boy opened his mouth to eventually answer. "I can't get wet today."_

 _"And can I know why?"_

 _"No."_

 _Ace raised an eyebrow, suddenly frustrated with that answer. What was up with the boy? It wasn't as if he really cared about the boy's reasons as to why he could not get wet today, but at least, since he so kindly had agreed to share his umbrella with him, the younger teen could give him some proper reasons. What was with that short and, definitely, unclear answer? Of course that Ace couldn't help but let it annoy him more than it should._

 _"Ah is that it? I see." And after those words, they returned to the silence from before. However now it didn't feel too cozy anymore. Well, Ace was kind of, definitely, annoyed so perhaps it was for that. Either way, they had finally arrived at the station so he wouldn't have to think about that boy and his secret reasons that didn't let him get wet anymore._

 _"Oh shit!" Ace cursed as he realized the missing pass inside his pockets. "I forgot my pass at school. Shit, you've gotta be kidding me." His eyes looked at the younger teen briefly, and with a sigh he added, "At least you're already at the station, without getting wet." His mouth grinned softly at the boy and his free hand reached for his head to stroke the soft dark hair. He could at least forget his irritation for a bit. "I've got to return to school, but you can finally go home."_

 _The boy made a strange face, Ace could swear that he almost looked anxious and disappointed. He had to be seeing things. Or maybe... With a deep sigh, Ace did what he found to be the right thing at such a moment; even though he was a tiny bit irritated, he couldn't simply ignore his kouhai. He was way too kind. Well, fuck it. He would just leave his guitar at school once he got there; its bag would get wet in the way there though..._

 _"Here—" His hands closed the umbrella, and extended it towards the boy. "—you can take it with you. See if you don't get wet." The boy was practically forced to accept it, as Ace's hands just pushed it against his. "Then, I gotta go. See you."_

 _Ace's attempt at leaving failed, as the boy grabbed one of his hands all of a sudden. The older male stumbled a couple of steps back, and was clearly forced to look over at the other teen who seemed as surprised as him at his own action. What had just happened? Ace was confused, yet again, because of that boy._

 _"What is it?" He tried, waiting for the answer that never came even after a long moment of silence. The boy just remained quiet the whole time, looking between his own hand over Ace's and Ace's face. It looked like he wanted to speak, but he seemed troubled by something. Ace wondered what, even though he would never find out._

 _Even though he was curious as to why the boy had stopped him so unexpectedly, Ace couldn't stay there forever and wait for the other teen to speak. Therefore, and because he just wanted to get his pass back to get home soon, he broke the silence._

 _"Uhm, do you need—"_

 _"Thank you. I'll give it back to you tomorrow."_

 _Ace's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the boy's big and genuine smile, but especially, at those compromising words. So did that mean that he would get to see him tomorrow, again? His heart thumped faster all of a sudden at that thought. Why had he gotten so happy all of a sudden? No... No, no, no; this wasn't happiness... he was just surprised. Yes, that was it. Why would he get happy over something like that anyways? Nonsense._

 _"It's okay, you can keep it."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll give it back to you. Tomorrow."_

 _Ace was taken aback, still he wouldn't complain over that._

 _"Okay..." He said sounding confused, yet the other teen didn't seem to get it as he kept smiling happily at him and holding the wet umbrella against himself. Like that he would get wet for sure. Hadn't he said that he couldn't get wet today, out of all days? Gosh, did he even remember that? Ace would as well just warn him about it._

 _"Hey, the umbrella—"_

 _"AAH! I'm running late! See you tomorrow Ace!"_

 _His heart thumped strongly for a second._

 _"What—"_

 _How did he know his name? Ace hadn't told it to him nor had he asked it to him... When he thought of actually asking him that, the boy was nowhere to be seen._

 _A frustrated sigh escaped through his lips._

 _His heart kept racing, faster in each passing second._

 _He raised an eyebrow, annoyed at himself for reacting in such a way. What the hell was his problem?_

 _Even after leaving the station and getting at school, his head was still full with that intriguing boy. He really didn't get it, but perhaps he was..._

 _"No, no, no. That can't be. Why would I— Shit... This is just unbelievable. And I didn't even ask him his name!"_

 _It didn't take him too long to find out that the boy's name was Luffy; that he was Boa's crush and that he had Boa herself as a love rival. His life couldn't get any worse!_

 _Or so he had thought at the time._

* * *

"Ace~~" Marco said sitting down next to the other male. "Why that ugly face?"

"It's the only one I have."

"Waaah! So negative! Is it because of Luffy still?"

"Sorry. Just forget it."

"He asked for you, though." As soon as those words left the blond's mouth, Ace faced him abruptly and utterly alarmed. "Wow, chill out, I didn't tell him where you are." A sigh of relief escaped from Ace's lips. "But, he didn't seem too content. Even more because he was asking _me_ for you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I've never really told you this, but he seems to be jealous of me... Kind of." Marco admitted what had been bothering him for quite some time. At first he had thought it was just his imagination, but he had had so many hints about it already that he believed it was more than that.

"Huh? And why would he be jealous of you? You don't even know Trafalgar."

Marco face-palmed, mentally and literally, unable to react in a different way. It just amazed him too much. How could his friend be so dense?

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"Listen, I know that I've asked you this countless times already, but I just can't help it. Are you sure that what you saw on that day, was really Luffy and Trafalgar kissing?"

"Again with that? I already told you, countless times, that yes I am!"

"Sorry dude, I just... Something doesn't seem right. It's hard to believe it."

"And why's that?" Ace felt intrigued by Marco's speech.

"That's—"

"AAH, ACE!" Luffy's loud voice reached his ears all of a sudden, alarming him incredibly.

The younger teen glared at Marco and said male felt inevitably uncomfortable. "I thought you said you didn't know where he was."

"I—just found him...?" Marco tried, not sounding very convincing. Luffy continued glaring at him for a couple of more seconds, but soon enough decided to ignore his senpai.

Ace, on the other hand, looked at the boy with widened eyes. He wasn't expecting Luffy to appear there, out of all places. He didn't feel ready to see the boy just yet.

Luffy balled his hands into fists, and couldn't restrain the high tone of his voice. "Ace! Where have you been? Nami and Vivi keep asking me for you—"

 _"This guy's just as dense as that guy."_ Marco thought feeling irritated at the other two all of a sudden. Seriously, how couldn't Luffy just get a clue of Ace's feelings?

"—and now even Rebecca and Shirahoshi have been asking for their senpai who sings so nicely! Why haven't you showed up?"

Ace should have known it from the beginning; of course Luffy wouldn't look for him if not for his friends' happiness. That was just the type of person he was, and that was also one of the reasons why Ace liked him so much. Still, he couldn't help it but be hopeful. Something inside of him still hold hope very tightly and refused to let it go. But he now knew that such a thing was just useless.

"I—"

A sudden arm around his shoulders interrupted his attempt at replying. Ace looked up, at his best friend, who now hold him close. Why he was doing such a thing though, was yet a mystery. But a mystery that would soon be revealed.

"Ah I can't take it anymore. Watching you guys is annoying as hell!" Marco stated all of a sudden, confusing Ace even more and annoying Luffy as well. He looked at the younger teen and added with a small smirk, "Ace has been busy lately."

"Huh? What? I am talking to Ace! Why are you getting in the middle of our conversation?" Luffy sounded so angry and so serious that Ace could hardly believe it. Now he knew that it was true what Boa had said about him hating it when people interrupted him for no reason in particular. Shit... would he start a fight with Marco? He couldn't let that happen! But, what exactly could he do?

 _"Oi, Marco, you should just shut up for now."_ He whispered to his best friend.

 _"You, should shut up and learn with me."_ Marco whispered back confusing the other teen more.

 _"What—"_

"I have the right to do so, since I am the one who's been keeping Ace busy." Marco said provocatively.

"What? Why?" Luffy sounded even angrier. Ace wasn't really liking the way things were going.

"Well, I've just been telling him to spend more time with me. You know… the usual." The blond said as a matter of fact, sounding very convincing. Ace looked at his best friend amazed even. He was, though, unable to believe what his ears were hearing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Marco asked, half annoyed and half satisfied with the reaction.

Luffy kept glaring at him darkly and in silence. Marco knew that the boy was furious. Especially because he was so glued to Ace and implying a lot of stuff. Well… a bunch of lies to be more precise. However, everything was going as planned, so far.

"Since you are so naïve, I'll show you what I mean by all that." Without giving the other teens some time to prepare themselves, both Ace and Luffy were caught by surprise with the sudden kiss that Marco's lips planted against Ace's.

From Luffy's angle, that kiss seemed a normal kiss between a couple, yet in truth, the kiss Marco was giving Ace could hardly be called that. Their lips were barely touching, however they were definitely brushing against each others. Marco felt instantly guilty for doing such a thing on Thatch's back, but he just couldn't help it. He needed to help his best friend right now; and the best way to achieve that was by taking drastic measures.

The fake kiss was broken after a couple of seconds. Ace was still unable to process what had just happened, and Luffy was watching them perplexed. Marco congratulated himself mentally.

"Do you get it now?" The blond asked looking in Luffy's direction one more time.

The boy remained quiet for a while, looking at Ace utterly astonished. By the time Ace recovered from the unexpected shock, and looked back at the younger teen, Luffy had his head lowered which prevented him from seeing his expression. His ears heard the boy's voice muttering deeply a small "I got it", and the next thing he knew was that Luffy had left the study room where he had been hiding for the past week.

He gritted his teeth in rage. "Marco, why the hell would you do that?" Ace asked harshly, pushing his friend away and glaring darkly at him. He had no idea what Marco was thinking, but this time he wouldn't forgive him. "Are you aware of the shit you've just done?"

"Argh Ace! Why are you so stupid?"

"What the hell are you talking about even? You've been calling me that a lot lately. Why the sudden offenses?"

"Don't you get it yet? Your dear Luffy likes you!"

"Eh—" Ace's anger was gone in the blink of an eye. "What are you..."

"You're seriously unbelievable. The other idiot too, for not even noticing your feelings for him." He, definitely, didn't regret anything of what he had done. Marco even felt proud of his good deed. Honestly, watching the other two liking each other without even noticing each others' feelings, was tiresome. He wouldn't be able to endure it for longer. First because Luffy always glared at him as if he had killed someone; and Ace was always admiring their kouhai by the distance, and getting depressed over everything and anything the other did or said. Nonsense! There's no patience for that anymore.

"I don't know what you saw on that day a week ago, but I can assure you that Luffy likes you and he left this room heartbroken." Ace's heart skipped a beat. Was that really true? "It's up to you to either believe me or not, but Ace, if I was you I'd chase after him and clear up this misunderstanding. For you, and for me please. Like I said, I'm hated here and without a reason. He thinks we're going out."

"Marco—" Ace muttered softly, sounding astonished, when in truth he was more irritated than ever. But he was also relieved. If what his best friend was saying was true, then he had been an idiot all this time. Well, Luffy too. "—fuck you!" He rushed out of the room but not without first showing his friend the middle finger and a wide grin. In the end, Ace was thankful and Marco knew it.

"Sure. You're welcome!" Marco added before Ace could fully close the door.

"Marco~~ _kun_?" Said male looked behind, very slowly, at the unexpected familiar tone of that voice. "Can I know what are you doing here, in my private study room?"

"T-T-T-Thatch?" He stuttered as he looked at the other male. _"Shit... He's mad."_ He realized as he saw the fake smile on Thatch's lips. "I... came to see you, of course." He could trie, but he knew it would be in vain.

"Ooh... Then, what about that kiss from before?"

Marco took a deep breath, accepting his defeat. He should as well just tell him the truth. Thatch would understand him.

"It's not what you're thinking, though." He decided to start.

"Oh but I'm not thinking anything. I'm waiting for you to enlighten me."

Damn it; he wouldn't escape from Thatch's punishment no matter what. Oh well, fuck it; at least he had helped his best friend. Besides, a week without sex wasn't so hard to endure. He still had his right hand, and some erotic photos he had taken of Thatch on his cell phone. That would be sufficient.

 _"Aah—"_ Who was he trying to fool out? _"I wanna cry."_ He would have a rough week. Ace was indebted with him for the rest of his life!

* * *

"You'll get soaked." Ace said, getting closer to Luffy. The boy had been outside, leaning against the wall of school's building, for quite a while now. He would get sick for sure if he continued like that, under the rain. His left hand extended the opened transparent umbrella to the younger teen, covering him as well.

"I don't care." Luffy said avoiding eye contact.

"Hm... But, when we first met, that wasn't what you said."

"That was then, and now is now."

"I see. If that's what you think, then I won't oppose."

The soft and continuing sound of the pouring rain filled the silence that had suddenly been formed. Ace had been so sure of himself; so sure of things when he had left the room before, but now he just didn't know anything anymore. Was it even true what Marco had said? Could he really believe it? If so, then what about Luffy's kiss with Trafalgar?

Argh, damn it! Here he was getting depressed all of a sudden due to his own stupidity and unnecessary thoughts. He should just believe in Marco and get done with this! That's right; now was a good time to confess to Luffy. Alright, he would do it right now.

Yet, as he opened his mouth to speak his deepest hidden feelings, Luffy took the opportunity to do the same.

"Ace, I like you."

"Huh? Wha— Wait... You... Huh?" Why so suddenly? This wasn't right. He should have said it first. God... so unfair; so, so unfair. "I..." The older male took his free hand to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously; sheepishly. "I... Me too." He muttered lowly but audible enough for Luffy to hear him. "I like you too." His cheeks had to be red as hell, but he couldn't care less about it. He had said it. That was what mattered. He, finally, had said it. It hadn't been so hard, honestly. Why had he hesitated so much and for so long again? Gosh, what an idiot!

"Liar." Luffy simply uttered without facing him. He was still angry, suking and heartbroken, like Marco had said before. Even after hearing Ace's confession he didn't believe him.

"I'm not lying."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Luffy..."

"Liar."

"Will you stop?"

"But, you kissed him." Luffy finally faced him, pouting.

Ace's eyebrow twitched at the memory of what had happened just a while ago.

"Okay, first I did not kiss him, he did and it was barely a kiss. Our lips were barely touching, I'm serious."

"Really?" Ace's heart raced at the sudden hopeful tone of Luffy's voice. Ah shit, he felt so loved suddenly. It was unbelievable, though, but it felt so good. It was pure bliss. He now understood when girls said that love was pink. He was seeing everything sparkling all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Really. Second, we are not going out. Marco and I are just best friends." His eyes saw how Luffy's sparkled at his words. He didn't look so angry and heartbroken anymore. Ah jeez, Ace couldn't take it anymore.

"Third, what was the meaning of that kiss between you and Trafalgar?" He finally had gathered some courage to ask about it. Well, since they both were being so honest, he had no choice. This was the right time.

"Kiss? What kiss?"

"A week ago I saw you both kissing in the stairs that go to the lockers. Even if you deny it, I've seen it. I believe it when you say that you like me, but I need to—"

"We never kissed! I never kissed anyone! His favorite coat got stuck on the button of my sweater, and he said that if I moved a single millimeter and spoiled his coat, I was dead. Ah~~ it was really hard to get away from him... In the end Nami had to help us. And she yelled a lot at us~~"

So, he had been depressed and suffering for an entire week, over nothing? Ace had never felt so stupid in his whole life. Inevitably, he laughed at his own stupidity.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked frowning.

"Ah sorry, sorry."

"Hum."

"So..." Ace's cheeks reddened a little as he thought of what he was about to ask. Still, he couldn't help it. "You've never kissed anyone?"

"Of course not. Why would I if Ace is the one I like?" Luffy answered right away, not giving the other boy the time to prepare himself for the sudden attack on his heart that thumped faster than ever at the unexpected confession.

 _"Damn! Damn! Damn!"_ How was it possible? How could someone be so direct like that without feeling any shame? And how was it possible for someone to be so adorable while doing so?

"Luffy—"

"What?"

"—can I kiss you?" He didn't give a fuck about his intensely red cheeks and ears!

Luffy giggled happily. "Yeah."

Ace's free hand cupped Luffy's cheek as he closed the short distance between their faces. And when he thought to be ready for the kiss, Luffy's action just made him laugh unstoppably.

"What are you doing with your lips?" He asked, snickering at the other teen.

"I'm waiting for the kiss."

Ace looked perplexed for a second, but the hard laughter was stronger than him. "Pfft—HAHAHAHA! You—" Speaking was an hard thing to do due to his laughter. Luffy frowned feeling irritated. "Uwaah, sorry; sorry! But, you don't need to do that."

"But then you won't be able to kiss me."

Ace smiled at the boy's naivety. Luffy was so cute... He could barely stand it all at once.

"I will; let me show you how."

Once again, the soft sound of the pouring rain engulfed them. However now, different from before, Ace was sure of Luffy's feelings for him.

Ah, he had never felt so happy before.

 **~ The End ❤ ~**

* * *

 **Ah~ all's well when it ends well :3 (I still pity Marco, though xD)  
** **There's only the extra left to really complete this fic :3 I hope to update it soon! Also, as you may have noticed, there's still a couple of things that I left unanswered right? They'll b in the extra chapter ;3**

 **Jaa, bye~bye ❤⌒ヽ(*'ε^*)chuu***


End file.
